


Ignorance isn't always bliss

by Sykopath



Series: Try Guys [1]
Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Background Relationships, Canon Gay Character, Deaf Character, Developing Relationship, F/M, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sykopath/pseuds/Sykopath
Summary: Eugene hadn't had his job as Buzzfeed for too long, and he seemed to have problems communicating with a specific short male. It wasn't that Zach wasn't trying, though, but it's not like Eugene would understand.





	Ignorance isn't always bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Deaf!Zach
> 
> Just a warning as Eugene calls Zach a retard before knowing about his lack of hearing. Do not read if you are not comfortable with it.
> 
> Never written for this fandom before, or on this website. I apologise if there are any mistakes, please point them out to me if you find any! Also, enjoy! xx

Eugene usually wouldn't find himself incredibly aggravated around a bunch of males. Being as open as he was about his romantic preferences, it was challenging for Eugene to dislike his colleagues. Sure, two of his colleagues were married, but being a child of divorce didn't put much hope into his newly-friended's(though he doubts that he  _could_ label them friends) relationships.

Not that Ned or Keith were particularly his type _anyway,_ but that wasn't the point. He supposed he couldn't entirely blame his new co-workers. Eugene was naturally a rather enclosed person, and didnt enjoy taking comfort in others. It wasn't anything personal, but he yet again doubts that they understood that, so it made sense that they weren't too inviting towards him. They had all been co-workers for months, and to suddenly throw in another person was challenging enough, let alone the person making it almost-impossible to befriend.

Although, Eugene didn't exactly have the best start to his Buzzfeed career...

He's just glad he was no longer aggravated by his work colleagues, and rather, a bit more understanding.

 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 

Upon first entering the company, he was instructed by the hierarchy of the business to stick close to Quinta, a generous young lady who had experiance with the company, and if she wasn't about he was told to talk to the other "try guys". He didn't really question his instructions, nor Quinta, and set himself into a pleasant mood to meet his new co-workers, who seemed to always refer to themselves as the try guys.

He assumed that was the name of their segment in Buzzfeed, but Eugene _hated_ to assume.

Despite Quinta being a lovely young woman, Eugene didn't find himself striking up much of a conversation with her. She was beautiful, and Eugene didn't doubt that her looks and personality made her likeable to any person, however being the "new guy" of the office made him hesitant on his romantic relations. Sure, he didn't doubt his charm would work on Quinta, he just didn't want to make things awkward with his colleagues, no matter how distantly he worked with them.

Of course, when Quinta abruptly introduced him as their new "try guy", he spluttered, not expecting the hast from the girl. She quickly took her leave, and Eugene felt very alone and self conscious in front of the three other guys, who he could definitely label as the try guys.

The first to address him was more than likely the boss of the group. He seemed quite hard-faced, but he seemed like he could be incredibly sincere deep down.

"My name's Ned, and I'm the manager around here."

Eugene was taken aback from his abrupt and rudeness. Perhaps he wasn't a welcomed as the company insisted he was. From the corner, he could see the taller of the three flapping his hands around, looking at the smallest male. The latter nodded disinterested, and Eugene furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. The smaller of the three seemed to notice, and looked away, almost dejected.

"Eugene." He replied to Ned as coldly, leave his hands at his side, watching and Ned offered his before awkwardly retreating it to his side.

"I'm Keith!" The tallest introduced, a proud smile on his face as he offered his hand, despite knowing Ned's failure with the handshake.

"Eugene." He smiles, shaking Keith's hand. Ned pursed his lips, angered lightly by the scene, yet keeping his thoughts to himself. Eugene couldn't see himself bonding too closely with Ned, seeing as he appeared to be the alpha male of the group. Keith, on the other hand, Eugene could see a small friendship to brew, seeing as he was incredibly carefree, but considerate.

After a couple of moments of silence, Eugene began to talk, before being interrupted.

"So, uh-"

"Zach." The smallest muttered, his hands resting in his pockets. He was clearly uncomfortable, and he didn't seem to enjoy the attention being brought on him.

Eugene sighed, nodding. It aggravated him when people interrupted him, seeing as it was a basic human manner, but the other two didn't seem phased in the slightest.

 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 

Eugene would have many other instances like this with Zach. He didn't really take time out of his career to talk to Zach, seeing as he got more of a response from a brick wall, but that didn't exclude Zach from his work life, as much as he hated to admit it.

It wasn't like he wanted to hate Zach; he was a decent looking guy and totally what Eugene looked for in a guy. Had he had more of a positive experience with the Jewish male, he'd have more than likely broke his ' _no dating colleagues_ ' rule he had set himself.

Moving back into the point, it has been a standard day in the Buzzfeed office. They had spent the last few days recording, so most of their day was dedicated to editing. That didn't mean they all worked in silence, which Eugene was grateful for. He thankfully had managed to befriend Ned and Keith, so his day wouldn't be entirely boring.

Eugene had been in the middle of answering an email, giving himself a small break from the mass of editing that he had. Deciding to attempt to communicate to his shortest, and most distant, work colleague, he turned to the male, trying to make small talk with him. Like always, he wasn't responded to, and it caused Ned, who was seated beside him, to raise an eyebrow. Eugene sighed, shaking his head at Ned before turning back to his work.

A couple hours later, Eugene felt someone tap his shoulder. As politely as he could in such a dejected state, he turned to the person, shocked at seeing Zach. 

"Can I help you?" Eugene asked rudely, a hint of bordem seeping into his tone. Zach, like most of the time he did when he was _bothering_ Eugene, began to move his hands, and whilst Eugene could see some familiarity in the signals, as Zach had done them _many_ of times, he had no idea what the Jewish man was doing.

Zach waited for a response from Eugene, but was left with Eugene sitting in silence. Zach sighed, his shoulders dropping as he nodded, turning away from the Asian to disturb Keith.

 _Strange_ , Eugene thought to himself, _if he wants something, why doesn't he just fucking ask?_

 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 

One of the next problems, and thankfully his last, he had with his co-worker Zach wasn't for another couple of months. Zach didn't really contribute in the videos, or in the aspect of interacting with the others in the video. He only ever seemed to connect with Keith, and whilst he had no problems with people and their sexualities (though he was confident Keith was already married, but once again, affairs exist for a reason kids), and even then it was through the same flapping of the hands.

He, along with many of his others co-workers, had been invited to a co-workers house for a Buzzfeed get together. Well, they say "get together", but it was more of an excuse to have a piss-up, especially seeing as Kelsey was holding it.

Eugene took the opporunity to socialise with those who he wouldn't typically film or interact with. He also introduced himself to Ned's wife, as although he had heard and awful lot about the woman, he hadn't actually met her.

He did meet up to the expectations Ned had set of her, and that was all Eugene was going to say. He wasn't himself attracted to her, but she was a naturally stunning young lady, and he was glad Ned found someone who made him so happy.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Zach and Keith talking via their hands. Frustrated, he turned to the couple he had been talking to for most of the night, deciding to ask about both of the makes antics. Though, it didn't seem to just be the two of them, as Keith's wife Becky would occassionally add her own input with her rapidly flapping hands.

"Why do they communicate like that?" Eugene asked, pointing at Keith and Zach. Of course, had he left his sentence there, he wouldn't have had a problem, but knowing Eugene, he of course had to take it one step closer.

"It's like he's a retard or something."

Intoxicated or not, he definitely knew that he overstepped the line. He saw Keith's eyes bulge almost comically and Becky shake her head, and Ariel audibly gasped beside him.

He wasn't as quiet as he hoped to be. He supposed it served Zach right for ignoring him.

"You think he's a retard because he can't hear?" Ned spat, anger pulsing through his veins.

"Wa-Wha-Huh?!" Eugene spluttered, fumbling over his words.

"You... He never explained it to you?" Ariel asked calmly. Eugene quickly shook his head, and his view on the trio had disappeared, leading Eugene to believe that they had left the room.

"I told Zach he needed to." Ned muttered. "Zach... Well.. He just can't hear. If you need the full story, you need to ask him."

Eugene could see the logic in Zach being deaf. It certainly explained the hand movements, _sign language_ , and his distance to those who he couldn't communicate to. Not to mention how disheartened he looked when Eugene looked at him like a complete idiot for not answering him.

 _Which was almost daily_ , Eugene reminded himself.

"I uh.." Eugene started, awkwardly looking around the room. Many people had simply ignored the Asian, and for once, Eugene was rather glad. "I need to get home... I need to research some things."

The couple nodded, bidding him a quick goodbye. Despite knowing it was ride, he left without bidding any of his other colleagues a goodbye, having one goal left in mind.

 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 

Upon arriving in the next day, early for once, Eugene eagerly made his way up to their office, running the research he had learnt through his head repeatedly as he paced.

Upon reaching their office, he paused, staring at the occupant in the room in confusion. He had been _positive_ that no one would be in there, so why would there be anyone? Admittedly, Zach look equally as confused upon seeing the Asian, but it wasn't like Eugene would have noticed.

Taking a deep breath, he walked over to Zach, placing himself in Keith's chair. He fiddled with his fingers in discomfort, watching as Zach look at his fingers, before looking away, shaking his head.

 _Probably looking for some sort of communication_ , Eugene told himself.

Eugene raised his hands, tapping Zach on the shoulder. Zach turned, his eyebrows raised in interest. Eugene slowly began moving his hands, not having the fluency he had seen Zach have, or his other work mates, including their partners.

 _I'm sorry_ , he signed, _forgive me_?

Zach smiled widely, and Eugene assumed he had gotten the movements right. His eyes lit up, and Zach pulled Eugene into a hug. Despite his usually hatred for physical affection, he allowed himself to hug Zach back, actually feeling the comfort from the hug. 

After pulling away from the hug, Zach slowly signed something to him, but Eugene couldn't understand. Regardless, Zach smiled, writing something down on a spare bit of paper.

_Meet up for lunch? With Keith and Ned?_

Eugene smirked before writing his reply, effortlessly sliding the paper back to Zach.

_It's a date x_

 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 

_**END** _

 

 


End file.
